Stargate: Return of the Ancients, Season 1, Ep 18
by Aer-ki Jyr
Summary: Episode, "Master and Apprentice"
1. Chapter 1

The last of the cloned bodies was beamed into its niche in the floating hoversled from the growth chamber in one of the many secure Alterran labs inside Atlantis. Ryan checked to insure the life support systems were functioning properly, then telekinetically pulled the cylindrical container behind him as he headed out the lab's door.

Taking the long route to the gateroom, due to the fact that the hoversled was too long to fit inside one of the transporters, Stevenson drew several alarming looks from the Human population inside the city. Even the Lanteans seemed surprised, evidenced by the blank look of shock on Lorne's face as he saw the six alien bodies inside the clear bubble.

Not caring to explain to every passerby what he was doing, he silently made his way up to the gateroom where he felt obliged to say something to Elizabeth when her jaw dropped.

"_What's going on?_" she asked a moment later as Ryan stepped up onto the control platform and began dialing the gate. "_If I didn't know better I'd say those were Asgard bodies_."

"_Adept observation_," Ryan said sarcastically as the gate activated.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "_Were we invaded again, or is this your doing?_"

Ryan frowned for a moment, then took her meaning, literally, from her mind. "_These aren't Pegasus Asgard…you should be able to tell that from the physique_."

"_They are a bit larger than I remember_," Elizabeth noted, "_but who are they? Are they even alive, or just corpses?_"

"_Neither_," Ryan said, finally pausing long enough to look her in the eye. "_They're empty, cloned bodies._"

"_Clones?!_" Elizabeth gasped, grasping the implications. "_You're trying to rebuild their race, aren't you?_"

"_You'll note I said 'empty' cloned bodies_," Ryan corrected her. "_You of all people should know what that means._"

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. "_Are these some sort of peace offering for the Asgard? To replace they're degenerate bodies?_"

Ryan raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "_I don't care about the renegades in Pegasus. Their brethren will deal with them when the time comes_."

Now Elizabeth frowned. "_What brethren?_"

"_The Asgard didn't commit suicide_," he finally said, throwing her a bone. "_It was just a show to mask their escape_ _and keep their technology out of enemy hands_."

The Lantean's eyes went wide. "_They downloaded their consciousnesses into the _Odyssey_'s data core, didn't they?_"

"_Nope_," Ryan said, turning around and walking down the steps to where the hoversled was floating.

"_Then where are they?_" Elizabeth yelled after him.

"_Ida…I think_."

"_You don't know?_"

"_I know where to look_," he said as the hoversled began to follow him.

"_Don't suppose I could tag along?_" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Ryan stopped just in front of the event horizon and turned around. "_Sorry, Liz. This is something I HAVE to do alone_."

She nodded, but sensed something more than his usual secrecy. "_That why Sheppard's not going with you?_"

"_He's busy on Yavin anyway_."

Elizabeth sighed. "_Well, whatever you're up to…good luck_."

Ryan threw her a friendly wink and pushed the hoversled through the wormhole ahead of him.

* * *

The Alterran emerged from the stargate onto a very flat plain covered with small blue plants as far as the eye could see…save for the massive pyramid at the end of the long stone path leading from the gate.

Ryan walked ahead of the hoversled and pulled it behind him as he patiently hiked the half mile distance to the massive structure.

The Asgard datacore on the _Odyssey_ had hinted that they'd taken refuge in Jotunheym, which to the Tauri or anyone else wouldn't have meant anything…but to the Alterra that meant only one thing…they'd taken refuge with another ally of the Alterra, one which, ironically, the Asgard had never been on good terms with. They were called the Tuohocan, the Omeyocan, and the Nethocotz by the few species they had come in contact with over their long history, but to the Alterra they had always been the _Aetheria_.

The Aetheria had never given themselves a name, due to the fact that they were essentially alone in Jotunheym, and had not needed vocabulary to differentiate themselves from others. They dominated their realm without challenge…the only companions they had were a variety of lesser lifeforms, of which they could communicate with only a few, and even then that communication was base and of little interest to them.

Thus the Aetheria had taken an observational interest in Midgar and eventually made direct contact with the Alterra when their scientists began to probe into Jotunheym. It was a peaceful encounter, and the two races had been distant, but close friends ever since…despite the fact that they existed in different dimensions.

Jotunheym was the dimension the Aetheria existed within and dominated. They also had the ability to manifest themselves in Midgar, the Alterra's dimension, though it took an amount of effort and energy expenditure on their part to do so.

In order to diminish this expenditure and facilitate easier communications between the realms, the Aetheria built a number of nexuses that would bring the two dimensions together technologically. The pyramid that Ryan was approaching was the Aetheria's equivalent of an embassy in Ida and allowed lifeforms in Midgar to initiate communication across the dimensional gap.

After Ryan entered the pyramid he emerged into the vast interior that extended deep underground, so far down that even Ryan's enhanced eyesight couldn't see the bottom. A narrow path led across the chasm to a small platform in the center. He took to it without hesitation, mentally dragging the oversized stasis pod behind him.

The stone path was just wider than his shoulders and easy enough to walk across, but the sheer drop off of either side made the approach intimidating…at least to someone who wasn't familiar with the temples. If one fell off the side they'd be caught partway down by a reversed gravity field that would cycle them around the chamber and deposit them back on the entry platform.

Not only did it act as a safety feature, but the narrow approach made it abundantly clear that you were at the Aetheria's mercy when you entered their temple…and if you proved yourself to be an enemy they would have little trouble killing you, either by deactivating the safety protocols and knocking you off the edge, or taking the effort to cross the dimensional gap and do so in a more personal way.

Their power made the narrow walkway almost immaterial to the defense of the pyramid, but the Aetheria had built it for a more…comical purpose. Fear of death and how corporeals reacted to such had taken on a perverse pleasure for the other-dimensional beings and they'd been known to play the occasional prank regarding such 'fates.'

Such an instance had started the bad blood with the Asgard when one of their envoy had slipped and fell off the narrow path in sheer horror, knowing exactly how he would die in the precise way that the Asgard mind evaluated everything. Even as the shock of his impending death wracked his body with fear, he anticipated seventeen possible outcomes of a fall from such a height in combination with his weak, cartilage-framed body.

By the time the safeties had kicked in both he and the rest of the Asgard contingent were considerably distraught…made all the worse by the Aetheria having quite a laugh about it once the Asgard finished their journey up the path and used the crystal skull to make contact.

Had that been the only incident, Ryan was sure that the bad feelings would have passed with time, but having sensed the Asgard's inherent fear and sense of helplessness due to their physical limitations, the Aetheria had made a point of 'scaring' the Asgard from time to time when the opportunity presented itself…though they never put their small friends in any real jeopardy.

When Ryan reached the end of the path he pulled the hoversled off to the right side of the central platform while he approached the crystal skull on top of the short podium. It was similar to those used in Avalona, but this one had been patterned after the Asgard cranium. It didn't precisely match that of the clone bodies he'd brought with him, but then again the Asgard had gone through many physiological changes over the eons in the Alterra's absence. Ryan had restored much of their former 'strength,' but he couldn't undo all the physical losses and maintain their mental gains at the same time.

Stevenson knelt down and starred into the eyes of the old-style Asgard skull…though it was obvious that the Aetheria had lowered the height of the pedestal in recent millennia to accommodate the Asgard's loss of height.

For a moment nothing happened, but as Ryan kept his eye line straight ahead small amounts of light began swirling around his peripheral vision in a wash of mixing colors that a poetic Asgard had once referred to as 'the rainbow bridge.'

As quickly as the process had begun the lights vanished and Ryan stood up.

Opposite the skull a large misty mass billowed up into a crude approximation of an Alterran form.

"_At long last the Alterra return to us_," the Aetheria said in Lingara as two more forms appeared flanking the one who spoke.

"_As was foretold_," the left one said.

"_What is your name, young one?_" the other of the three asked.

"_I am Ryan Stevenson_," he said, smiling slightly. "_Good to see you again…Nidhogg_."


	2. Chapter 2

The giant alien stared at him for a moment then laughed…a sound which echoed like cannon fire throughout the chamber. "_Your memories are intact, yes?_"

"_They are_," Ryan confirmed.

"_Many of us feared your plans would not succeed_," the centermost alien said as even more began to appear within the massive chamber. Ryan recognized his peculiar shaped avatar. "_We are pleased to be proven wrong_."

"_It's not over yet_," Ryan cautioned Hrungnir. "_That's one thing I need to talk to you about_."

"_You fear a resurgence of the plague that destroyed your ilk?_" Nidhogg asked.

"_No_," Ryan said resolutely. "_Since my conversion I have created a cure for the plague by studying the natural healing ability of a species native to Avalona called the Goa'uld_."

The Aetheria visibly stirred.

"_We know of the Goa'uld_," Nidhogg said angrily. "_Quetzalcoatl has spoken of them often. He was unable to prevent the enslavement of your seed species on all but a handful of worlds in Avalona._"

"_What world did you originate from?_" Hrungnir asked.

"_Avalon_," Ryan told them.

"_Perhaps Quetzalcoatl was more successful than we believed_," Nidhogg suggested. "_Your seed species survived where many others did not_, _despite our efforts_."

"_What happened to Vela and Orona?_" Ryan asked, referring to the seed species that had disappeared in those galaxies.

"_Assassins…_" Hrungnir hissed. "_The Detru took vengeance on Orona when they discovered your primitive descendants. They moved with such great numbers that we could not stop them. They eradicated all from the galaxy before they too were wiped from existence by the Furlings._"

Ryan nodded. "_And Vela?_"

"_They progressed more rapidly than the others_," Nidhogg said warily. "_They merged with another species, gaining great power and knowledge, but the combination of their genomes degenerated them into nefas, and we were forced to purge them as well, with the assistance of the Asgard._"

Ryan frowned. "_What kind of nefas?_"

"_Those they conquered_," Nidhogg said with disgust, "_they mutilated and devoured while still alive_."

"_Did you purge the other species?_"

"_Neither existed after the merger…remnants of the former species were also devoured by the nefas_."

Ryan dipped his head and sighed. "_Thank you for your vigilance. We are in your debt_."

"_There are no debts between us_," Nidhogg declared. "_What is this other worry you spoke of?_"

"_Before I speak of it_," Ryan cautioned, "_will you transition myself and this module fully into Jotunheym?_"

Without even a word of discussion, the crystal skull burst forth with another swell of radiation and the chamber around Ryan shifted into a kaleidoscope of color. The walls and floor lost their material substance and transitioned into the material of Jotunheym that was neither matter nor energy…and yet somehow both.

The air had transitioned with him, however, allowing the Alterra to breathe in the other dimension. However, the gravity did not and he felt his stomach rise…as did the hoversled behind him.

"_Are you aware_," Ryan began, addressing the more solid Aetheria that filled the chamber, dozens in total…far more than had shown themselves in the hybrid dimension, "_that during the last days of the Alterra, some of them managed to escape their deaths by transitioning into energy based lifeforms?_"

"_Yes_," Nidhogg said, his voice altered into a wavering, almost watery resonance.

"_Have you had any contact with them since?_"

Nidhogg seemed to confer with the others during a long pause.

"_No Aetheria has_," he finally answered. "_We assumed they had been unable to maintain the necessary matrix after transference_."

"_Most of them are still alive…in Alfleheym_."

Another long pause.

"_We cannot cross into that realm_," Hrungnir answered.

"_Can they?_" Ryan asked, laced with importance. "_Have you ever seen evidence of them or any others affecting or viewing Jotunheym from Alfleheym or any other dimension?_"

"_Only Midgar_," Nidhogg answered without hesitation. "_But never the brethren you speak of._"

"_Good_," Ryan said, still taking a chance. "_For if they could hear me now, I would be dead moments after I returned to Midgar_."

Another pause and conference between the Aetheria.

"_Explain_," another Aetheria demanded…this one Ryan didn't recognize.

"_My transformed brothers have betrayed us_," Ryan began. "_All but a few have forsaken me and my mission…but those few that remain loyal imparted to me some critical knowledge during a brief moment of opportunity just after my transformation_."

"_Upon 'ascending' to their energy based physiology, they were immediately conscripted into something they call the Ascended Empire. My former brothers weren't the first to attain this transformation…many, many others had achieved this before them, but even they weren't the first_."

"_There are those within Alfleheym that appear to have originated there. They did not begin in Midgar, and they have a dislike for corporeals. These 'Originals' rule the Empire, and from the context of the brief conversation, I assume they are far more powerful than those who originated within Midgar_."

The image of Nidhogg, resplendent in swirling blues and reds that made up his 'body' leaned toward Ryan. "_They have enslaved your kin?_"

"_They compel membership in the Empire…those that refuse to join are killed. I know not of the activities within the Empire_, _but most of the former Alterra now serve the Originals willingly. They have ceased to be my kin_."

"_Why would they do this?_" Nidhogg asked.

"_I know not, but there is more you must know_," Ryan continued. "_Those still loyal to us learned the truth of the origins of the plague. The Ascended Empire created it as a weapon meant to destroy us before we could become a threat to them_."

This time there was considerable movement from the Aetheria. Several of them disappeared, leaving the 'embassy' for elsewhere in Jotunheym.

"_They fear your technology?_" Nidhogg asked.

Ryan nodded. "_And our biology. It appears that any species that advances to a point of contention with them is wiped out through some means. In an effort to combat this foe, those loyal kin altered the programming in the repositories. My development has been dangerously accelerated so that I may become the threat they fear_."

Nidhogg seemed to take a second look at him. "_Even now you are in flux. You take great risk on this path. Can you not slow the alterations?_"

"_I can stop it if need be, but I cannot slow it. I don't fully understand how the others have accomplished the changes made to me, but it is a moot point. I need the power to defend myself and others_."

"_What powers do you believe you will gain?_" Hrungnir asked.

"_I am told by another Alterra, one who has journeyed between the branches of time, that from an alternate version of myself, I will develop the ability to peer into Alfleheym, sometime later I will be able to affect their dimension, and a great amount of time later I will gain the ability to kill them from across the divide_."

"_Then they are right to fear you_," Nidhogg said reverently. "_Will they not detect your advancement and stop you before you attain this power?_"

"_Possibly_," Ryan admitted, "_but the original programming of the repositories called for a lesser forced advancement. Hopefully they won't notice the difference_."

"_And if they do?_" Nidhogg pressed.

"_I'm dead_," Ryan said candidly.

Another long pause.

"_Why have they not yet done this?_" Hrungnir wondered aloud. "_Surely they must know of your existence?_"

"_They do…and they have acted counter to my efforts once already, but they have not struck at me. I do not know why they have chosen this path, perhaps those that were once my kin have not reported all to them…or perhaps they do not yet see me as a threat. I do know, however, that the Empire has rules about not interfering with events in Midgar_."

"_Did they not already do so?_" Nidhogg asked. "_We watched from afar as they sent their slaves to battle against Avalona._"

"_Those who sent them were called the Ori_," Ryan explained. "_They come from the galaxy of Destra, of which I am told is beyond the territory of the Ascended Empire. They were not bound by their rules_."

"_Perplexing these Originals are_," Nidhogg mused. "_They do not behave as they should_."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "_How so?_"

"_They are not Masters of Alfleheym, yet they seek to dominate those outside their realm. Should we have opposition within Jotunheym, we would not care to deign in the events of Midgar until such a time as the threat had been removed_."

"_They fear you_," Hrungnir added, "_but they do not destroy you when you are weak. Either this is great arrogance, or they are at some disadvantage_."

"_I have wondered about that_," Ryan said. "_The Ori were killed by a single device built in Midgar under the direction of one of the Empire's former members who retook corporeal form. Such a device would have not been allowed to be constructed, yet this one was and with the help of the Humans on Avalon they sent it to Destra where it eliminated the Ori_."

"_They can retake corporeal form?_" Nidhogg asked, surprised.

"_Yes_."

"_What happened to this device?_" Hrungnir asked suspiciously.

"_I am told by the Ori's servants that it soon disappeared after the Ori were killed. I believe agents of the Empire were responsible for its destruction_."

"_They feared the power of the Ori_," Nidhogg suggested. "_Why not face them in battle in Alfleheym? Were the Ori stronger than they?_"

"_I don't believe so…but the Ori had a source of power the Empire did not. They found some way to drain small amounts of power from their servants in Midgar_."

Hrungnir moved closer. "_And the Empire did not?_"

"_I am told they were forbidden to do so_."

The Aetheria consulted amongst themselves for a moment then seemed to reach a consensus.

"_Then it is most likely that the leaders of the Empire cannot draw energy from Midgar in the same way as their servants can…thus they deny them the strength so they cannot use it against them in possible rebellion_."

Ryan blinked. That thought had never occurred to him.

"_They want attention turned away from Midgar_," Ryan said. "_So much so that they punish any of the ascended who interfere. They have made their source of power taboo to them_."

"_If so_," Hrungnir wisely added, "_that may explain their reluctance to take action against you. Watch you they may, but they will not break their taboo unless they are presented with no other choice_."

"_You said they acted against you already_," Nidhogg remembered. "_What transpired?_"

"_I found one of the original Alterra. She was ill with the disease and had stored herself in a stasis pod entrusted to the Nox. I revived her and was able to cure her of the plague, but moments after she pulled away from the precipice of death the others ascended her, thus denying her to me_."

"_They can force the transformation on others?_" Nidhogg asked in scorn.

"_I don't believe so_," Ryan clarified. "_I think she willfully accepted their help, not knowing the full circumstances of who and what they are. Neither she nor any of the others have spoken with me, so I'm assuming that even simple communication is taboo as well_."

Another Aetheria emerged from the edges of the temple interior and made its way forward. The others gave way at its approach.

"_There is a story_," it began in slow speech, "_from long before the Alterra of a purging of three galaxies unknown to you. We do not know the source of the attackers, but they were clearly not of Midgar_."

"_One species, or all life in the galaxy?_" Ryan asked.

"_Seven species_," the unidentified Aetheria reported. "_Those more primitive were spared_."

"_Did you know them?_"

The giant head shook. "_We did not. You were the first_," it said, pointing a finger at Ryan.

"_Do you have contacts in dimensions other than Midgar?_"

The same Aetheria shook its head again. "_We can cross the divide to three…Midgar, Muspleheym, and Nifleheym. With augmentation we can perceive Svartalheym, as well as four others that you are unaware of_."

Svartalheym was a dimension similar to Midgar, except that all 'matter' in that realm reacted destructively with its counterpart from Midgar. This 'anti-matter' in Svartalheym made it inaccessible to the Alterra in any meaningful way, though some experimentation had been proposed to create energy-based dampeners which would insulate the two, potentially creating a foothold in the other dimension mediums…and the potential to create an alternative power source by capturing and containing the 'anti-matter' to use in specially constructed reactors.

That project had been in the planning stage when the plague first appeared.

Muspleheym was a dimension like Jotunheym in that it existed as one gigantic medium. There were no gravity wells or anything resembling planets…it more resembled an ocean in which the inhabitants 'swam' about. However, the medium of Muspleheym was dangerously active, making it an inhospitable environment to the Alterran research probes…the longest of which lasted just over two hours before it was destroyed by, for lack of a better term…_fire_.

Nifleheym, however, was a dimension in which matter, of any type, could not exist. It would instantaneously revert back to the dimension from which it had entered. That was, until a protective 'bubble' was established around the matter to artificially keep it within Nifleheym. So long as the bubble existed, the Alterra could exist in Nifleheym…albeit within a controlled environment. No matter meant no air to breathe.

No matter also meant no friction…or possible catastrophic impact. As such, the Alterra and many other races used the alternate dimension to their advantage on a day to day basis. Nifleheym was more commonly referred to as 'hyperspace.'

Ryan nodded, noting the 'four others' that the Alterra were supposedly not aware of.

"_Do you know of other races from those dimensions that can cross the divides?_"

"_Only two naturally…several more technologically. None are a threat to either of us_."

"_Are there any other instances in your history where there have been mysterious disappearances or events that couldn't be traced to Midgar?_"

"_What you ask is not easy_," the 'leader' Aetheria said. "_We have a very _long_ history_."

"_I understand_," Ryan said agreeably. "_If you ever come across any more information…_"

"…_it could be of use to you_," the Aetheria finished. "_We will pass on to you any information we have_."

Ryan nodded his thanks. "W_hat is your name?_"

"_I am Rama_."

"_Rama, there was one other victim of the Ascended Empire that I have yet to inform you of. My contact in Alfleheym told me they were also the source of the Asgard's demise…which is why I'm here_."

"_How is that possible?_" Nidhogg interrupted. "_They suffer from genetic deterioration_."

"_Which has been caused by continual tampering by the Ascended Empire," _Ryan answered._ "The Asgard left behind their own repository of knowledge with the Humans on Avalon. Within it they left clues to their fate, indicating that they had come to Jotunheym_."

Rama receded, leaving matters within this region to their overseers.

"_We took them to Ginnungagap not long ago_," Hrungnir answered. "_There they await your return._"

"_Are they near?_"

"_No_," Nidhogg told him as he enveloped the hoversled in his giant hand. "_But we can take you to them without delay_."

"_Thank you_," Ryan said, nodding in gratitude as he too was smothered in Nidhogg's other hand. A small capsule of air was preserved around him as the Aetheria's color shifted from red/blue to yellow/green…an indication of movement, or so he guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow/green colors around Ryan suddenly shifted back to red/blue a moment before a white light encompassed him…then he found himself standing on the deck of an Asgard ship.

"_Greetings_," an Asgard voice said through the ship's intercom. "_I am Odin_."

"_Hello Odin_," Ryan said in decent Asgard tongue, though the fast sounds required strained his vocal chords a bit. "_Where am I?_"

"_You are onboard the Asgard colony ship _Aesir. _The Aetheria have informed us that you have come into contact with the Ancient Repository of knowledge, and that you have succeeded where O'Neill failed?_"

"_Barely…but yes_," Ryan said, getting straight to the point, "_and I have discovered the cause of your genetic deterioration. I brought with me six new bodies that you may transfer into at your leisure_."

"_We are grateful indeed_," Odin said, pleased. "_If I might ask, what is your name?_"

"_Stevenson…Ryan Stevenson_."

"_If you will permit a moment's delay, I will be happy to speak with you in person, Ryan Stevenson?_"

"_Take your time_."

The distinctive sound of an Asgard transport beam accompanied the disappearance of the Asgard bodies in the hoversled behind Ryan. For several minutes afterward he stood passive, waiting for their return, until six live Asgard beamed back into the large chamber in which Ryan now stood.

"_You have managed to restore much of our former function_," Odin said as he stood shoulder high before Stevenson, "_without diminishing our mental capacity. Very impressive. What did you uncover concerning our genetic deterioration?_"

"_A bio weapon_," Ryan said plainly. "_Of the same origin as the plague that destroyed my brothers and sisters_."

"_The Aetheria spoke of this_," Odin relayed. "_But they would not say who the attacker was_."

"_That knowledge is not safe outside of Jotunheym_," Ryan warned. "_My mind is shielded against detection, yours is not. If I told you, you would have to purge such memories before you could return to Midgar_."

Odin glanced to the other Asgard then nodded to Ryan. "_Your terms are accepted. What has transpired?_"

"_They're called the Ascended Empire…_"

"_This bio weapon existed primarily in Alfleheym_," Thor repeated, "_thus there was no trace of their attack within our genetic code to discover?_"

"_And such genetic degradation prevented any chance of ascension_," Ryan added. "_I don't think they wanted to take the chance of your alliance with us affecting the balance of power within the Empire...or perhaps they didn't expect the Alterra to be able to ascend and made sure to prevent that possibility with our allies_."

"_Still_," Thor argued, "_in order to interact with our physiology the weapon must have been present in Midgar at some point?_"

"_Briefly_," Ryan agreed. "_It maintained the faintest connection to Midgar in order to latch onto our matter, but otherwise it wasn't in Midgar except for when it made subtle and precise alterations._ _When I learned that the Ascended Empire was the source, my first avenue of research was to search for a connection to Alfleheym. I was able to create a sensor to detect the bio weapon even in its stealthed state. After running tests on samples of cloned tissue, I discovered that the interaction rate between the weapon and your genetic code occurred on an average of once every 7,359 days, based upon a preprogrammed random timetable. Such interaction lasted no longer than 1.6 seconds_."

"_Making the weapon virtually impossible to detect_," Thor agreed. "_And the slow decay rate suggested natural causes rather than an artificial one. The Ascended Empire's skill and cunning is undeniable. Coupled with their known powers and their ability to retreat to Alfleheym at will, I do not know how we can combat such a threat_, _though the success of Merlin's device against the Ori may offer some hope._"

"_We already have a few ideas_," Ryan revealed, "_but that tactic isn't one of them. First off, I don't know how to construct such a device…and even if I did, we would never use it. It not only killed the Ori, but every other living being within Destra's portion of Alfleheym. We will not commit genocide against innocent species in order to deliver a death blow to our target. If Merlin had been Alterra he would have understood that_."

"_But did you not also say that most of the ascended Alterra have willingly joined with the Empire_," Odin asked, standing beside Thor. The other four Asgard had since departed to begin making clones of their cloned bodies, "_and that the use of Merlin's device may have been permitted by both the Empire and their Alterran members?_"

Ryan hung his head. "_You're right. Despite what they've done I still have trouble thinking of them as enemies. If they have truly converted, there's no telling how low they are willing to sink_."

"_It pains us as well_," Odin admitted. "_We have long drawn example from the Alterra with which to structure our own civilization. What they have done to us, or at least allowed to transpire, is unforgiveable. We are, however, fortunate that their discarded plans have come to completion. The Asgard are willing and eager to assist you in any way possible_."

Ryan smiled. "_You have always been a loyal friend. First servant, then apprentice, then a lesser peer…but now it is to you that we must turn. We badly need your assistance_."

"_In what way?_" Thor asked, both eager and concerned.

"_I cannot increase our population in the numbers I wish. I must do so by selecting worthy individuals to convert until I reach a critical number. Even then we cannot grow our civilization in the numbers required to quickly restore our population_."

"_You risk becoming overwhelmed by successive generations?_" Odin surmised.

"_Yes_," Ryan admitted. "_We cannot risk a schism developing. I took a calculated risk when I cloned myself, and thus far it seems to have had no ill side effects, but I dare not risk any further artificial advancements. Successive generations must be trained in maturia…and we will not have the numbers for that type of infrastructure any time soon_."

"_But we are in far greater number_," Odin pointed out. "_We can advance our population exponentially whereas you cannot_."

"_And_," Thor added, "_we have the Alterra to guard against such a schism developing within the Asgard. You have no one capable of watching over you_."

"_That's one of the unfortunate realities of leadership_," Ryan said with a sigh.

"_With the replicators and Ori gone, there should be little to prevent the rapid regrowth of our empire_," Thor commented. "_Unless the Ascended Empire should take action against us again._"

"_Hopefully we will be their main source of worry_," Ryan argued, "_however, I wish to stack our odds. As I told you earlier, Destra is outside of the Ascended Empire's territory. What has transpired since the demise of the Ori I do not know, and it could very well mean their incursions into that region have increased, but my contact said nothing of the Empire expanding into that region. I have ordered the Priors to build a colony on an uninhabited world rich with untouched resources so that it might hasten your return. It was completed three days ago._"

Odin and Thor exchanged glances. "_You want us to abandon Ida?_"

"_Temporarily_," Ryan answered Odin. "_Given the situation, it would seem to be the prudent course of action._"

"_Perhaps_," Thor said, wavering, "_but we have many responsibilities within Ida and other galaxies that we cannot abandon._"

"_Did you not already do so?_" Ryan asked.

"_Because we had no choice_," Odin countered. "_Now that we are once again on the rise…_"

"_I appreciate your sense of duty, but it will be for naught if the Ascended Empire moves against us. I don't know what it will take on our part to precipitate direct action against us, but the less we do in their view the greater our chances of survival_."

"_Can you see to our wards?_" Thor asked.

"_Those within Avalona will come under the care of the reborn System Lords. I have co-opted the Jaffa under their former structural system as a servant race, with the System Lords to be none other than Alterra. Bra'tac, a former Jaffa First Prime, is now an Alterra and has been tasked with the stewardship of the galaxy_."

"_Even if they can see to the protected planets in Avalona_," Thor said, "_we have apprentice races in Vela and Syrex_."

"_As well as four other galaxies outside of the gate network_," Odin added. "_Some of them may not survive without our assistance_."

Ryan covered his mouth with his hand as he thought hard.

"_How big is this ship?_" he asked after thirty four seconds of silence.

Thor walked over to a nearby pedestal and produced a holographic diagram of the massive vessel. Several smaller ships familiar to Ryan from his search through the Asgard datacore appeared around it, tiny in comparison.

"_These are our remaining assets_," Thor said from a few feet away with the diagram in between them.

Seven warships plus four science vessels held position near the colony ship, but even side by side the vessels couldn't equal the length of the larger vessel.

"_It can't go to Destra anyway_," he said after a moment of analysis.

"_No_," Thor echoed.

"_Then I recommend you split your forces_," Ryan said, dropping his hand to his chest, where he crossed his arms. "_Send most of your people to Destra, but deploy your ships here. I've already commanded the Ori to see to your security…you won't have to worry about conventional threats there_."

"_This is acceptable_," Odin said, nodding slightly.

Suddenly the open chamber swirled with red/blue 'mist' as Nidhogg made his presence known.

"_We offer a suggestion_," he said, also speaking in Asgard.

"_You may speak_," Odin said, with just the barest hint of resistance.

"_The Asgard may keep a sanctuary in Jotunheym, from which they can see to their wards. Those that remain here can also be entrusted with the knowledge the others must purge_."

"_We do not have the technology to transfer from Jotunheym to Midgar_," Thor said more amicably than Odin had.

"_We shall provide a portal_," Nidhogg announced confidently.

Ryan squinted slyly at the giant head. "_You want the Ascended Empire to try and backtrack them?_"

"_The_ e_nemy of our ally is our enemy as well_," Nidhogg declared. "_We wish to study this enemy…in order to do so we must locate them within Midgar_."

"_We had begun to develop a device to detect ascended beings_," Odin revealed, "_after initial reports of the Ori reached us. While our initial success was limited to a basic study of Alfleheym, I would surmise the Alterra have the technology to complete our task_."

"_This would be most helpful_," Nidhogg urged.

"_I have already looked into this_," Ryan said dejectedly. "_The readings from that dimension are erratic. Like Nifleheym, no matter can transition across the void, and I have not been able to create a workaround for this, though Janus has said there is a way. Thus far I've neglected to use any of the blueprints he brought with him from the other timelines until we're in a position to benefit from them. Some of which will invariably draw the immediate wrath of the Ascended Empire_."

"_Is one of them a detection device?_" Odin pressed.

Ryan shook his head. "_No. The technology lies along a different path_."

Odin sensed his hesitation. "_You fear us following the same path that led to defeat in the other timelines?_"

"_According to Janus not one has succeeded_."

Nidhogg looked to Thor. "_Then we must provide them with other options_."

"_I agree_," he said, glancing at Odin who also nodded. "_We will pursue the detection technology while the Alterra look to other means_."

Ryan knew that was risky. If they tipped their hand too early there wouldn't be a fight at all…just a pathetically easy slaughter. But then again, his allies might stumble onto something useful.

"_Thank you_," was all Ryan resolved himself to say.

"_We will be cautious_," Odin assured him.

Ryan nodded. "_In the mean time, the Furlings are losing their war badly…but this you already knew. We have a limited window of opportunity to grow strong enough to come to their aid. This, we need the Asgard for more than anything_."

"_We originally aided the Furlings in their war against the Vrox_," Thor warned, "_but the emergence of the replicators forced our withdrawal. Had they not, there was no guarantee of a combined victory. The Vrox is difficult to purge_."

Ryan shook his head in frustration. "_I have studied the menace from afar, and I believe it can be destroyed, but the Alterra don't have the resources necessary to launch that large of a campaign. Our entire workforce is nothing more than human form replicators of my own design. Luke has been working to upgrade the crude designs, but no matter how advanced we make them, they are a severe disadvantage so long as we must rely on them. Cleansing Pegasus and reestablishing the base elements of our infrastructure there are our first priority, which will begin in two or three months, after which our attention will be focused there for many years._"

"_We understand_," Odin said slowly. "_We will do what we can to fill the void_."

"_As for Pegasus_," Ryan said, remembering something else of importance. "_There is a matter there that concerns you as well…_"


	4. Chapter 4

"_We have received a response_," Thor said from the bridge of the _Ymir_.

Ryan looked up from a datapad in his hand. He'd been reviewing the history of the Asgard/Vanir split for the past three hours as the Asgard warship had traveled from Ida to Pegasus.

"_That was fast_," Ryan commented, standing up from the throne-like chair Thor had provided for him, one slightly larger than his own in the center of the bridge.

"_Due to their desperation, no doubt_," Thor commented.

100,000 years ago 6% of the Asgard population had left Ida and settled in Syrex along with the indigenous Humans and the sparse number of Asgard worlds spread throughout the galaxy. Those calling themselves the 'Vanir' thought that the more remote location within the Asgard empire would give them the freedom necessary to conduct the genetic research necessary to save their species…research that the majority of the Asgard considered unethical and had subsequently banned.

Their initial success in conducting clandestine experiments on the native Human populations came to light when periodic genetic testing on the entire Asgard population revealed irregularities within the Vanir. The Asgard High Council quickly ascertained the cause of the minor 'improvements' and moved against the Vanir colonies, freeing the test subjects and imposing societal restrictions on those responsible.

A second wave of clandestine tests was conducted years later, capturing Humans from Syrex and transporting them through the stargates to a research outpost in Eridanus, a galaxy devoid of Humans. Tests were conducted here with impunity for many centuries, but eventually the Asgard High Council learned of the unsanctioned research and shut it down.

Penalties this time, however, were much harsher. The Vanir colonies were stripped of certain types of technology, especially medical, in an effort to prevent such experiments from happening again.

This caused a permanent rift between the two, and the Vanir left Asgard space altogether. They disappeared from all historical records 72,000 years after the initial split, and hadn't been heard of since up until their raid on Atlantis to retrieve the activation key to the Attero device.

The Vanir had covered their tracks well after their first two failed attempts. No noticeable deviations were discovered within the monitored Human populations. The High Council kept a keen watch over them for this and other reasons, but there were simply too many Humans to monitor. A few dozen here and there were almost untraceable, and coming from primitive populations where it was common for individuals to disappear in the wilds, the locals might not even miss the test subjects.

Through a combination of happenstance and cautious intelligence the Vanir discovered the lack of adequate monitoring within the Pegasus galaxy. True, there were two sets of seed species within the galaxy, and one had the technology of the Alterra at their disposal, but these 'Ancients' didn't have the curiosity, obsession, or vengeance that their progenitors had displayed, and it was believed that the new Ancients could be eluded with ease, especially given that they were engaged in a distracting war against one of the rare indigenous species within the galaxy.

Then the Ancients had gone and lost the war…imagine, the Ancients actually _losing_ a war. The replacements were certainly not a quality recreation of their forbearers, and they had left the Vanir in a difficult situation.

All of the Vanir colonies had transferred to Pegasus once the initial incursion proved easier than expected. They had pooled all their resources into the development of five hidden worlds, off the gate network, where they could focus solely on the problem of their species' genetic degradation.

Unlike the Lanteans, however, the Wraith proved even more paranoid than the Alterra had been and soon discovered their existence…and committed their full resources to exterminating them as they had the second generation Ancients. All of the Vanir worlds were discovered, and the Wraith soon brought sufficient force to breach their formidable defensive technology…which had been skimped on due to the previous technology purge and the Vanir's preclusion for stealth.

In a last ditch effort the Asgard had set up a sixth colony on a marginal gas giant…one with a solid core, and therefore a stable surface. There was just enough trace oxygen in the atmosphere that, coupled with a breath mask and the high atmospheric pressure, enabled the Vanir to live and work in the oppressive atmosphere that shielded them against surface scans and made it difficult for orbital plasma fire to reach the ground, even if the Wraith could target the surface facilities.

Over time the Vanir extended their facilities underground, further insulating them against attack, but the world didn't prove as stable as it had initially appeared. Seven thousand years after first arriving on the world, another smaller gaseous planetoid, little more than a dense, spherical nebula, collided with the Vanir world, altering the composition of the atmosphere and destabilizing the solid core. Toxins now filled the even thicker air, now too concentrated for the Asgard's resilient physiology to resist the pressure, and tectonic fluctuations threatened the stability of their subsurface structures.

Increased winds and violent storms had also sprung up after the collision of planetoids, making the surface difficult to inhabit as well. Confronted with increasing infrastructural challenges to overcome, the Vanir came to the unwelcome conclusion that they must leave their sanctuary world or face eventual destruction, either from the growing instability of the planet's core…or from the impact of a slowly descending moon tugged out of orbit by the planetary collision.

If they'd still retained their fleet, the moon's orbit could have been salvaged, but the two large damaged vessels that had carried most of their survivors to the world had been grounded and dismantled to help build their new colony. None but a few small, fast ships had been preserved, so that they might occasionally acquire new test subjects. It was with these that the Vanir began venturing out into unfamiliar territory in search of an answer to their dilemma.

During this search they kept away from the gate network and happened upon three abandoned Ancient facilities.

One was a small outpost, undamaged yet abandoned during the hurried evacuation of Pegasus during the last days of the Wraith/Ancient war. In this small outpost, the databanks contained the location of several destroyed sites with potential technological rubble for the Vanir to scavenge in lieu of setting up risky mining operations outside their sanctuary.

This database also contained the location of an intact, but abandoned weapon designed to defeat the Wraith by destabilizing their hyperspace technology. The Vanir immediately sought out this world, but to their chagrin the weapon's activation key was missing, making it impossible to use.

The third location, also obtained from the database, detailed another small outpost that had gathered up refugees that were then transferred to Atlantis for evacuation to Earth…however, the ships these refugees traveled on had been left behind at this location as the few survivors were concentrated onto the more advanced vessels thought capable of running the Wraith's blockade.

The Vanir had gladly scavenged and repaired these vessels, turning them to their use. It was with one of these Lantean ships that they invaded Atlantis and seized the Attero device's activation key, as well as kidnap Daniel Jackson and Rodney McKay in order to bypass the genetic encoding on the technology. That incident alone had Ryan questioning the Asgard's logic in dealing with the Vanir.

"_What does the message say?_" the Alterra asked.

"_They will rendezvous with us in a neutral system to discuss the cure we've promised_," Thor said, summarizing the message. "_The chance of a real solution to their genetic degradation is too significant for them to ignore_."

"_You think you can trust them?_" Ryan reiterated.

"_I still hold to the belief that they are committing these atrocities because they see no other way to survive. If we give them that means, then we eliminate the cause of such behavior_."

"_Your call_," Ryan relented. "_If you want to give them a chance at reunification I'll assist where I can…but I won't sanction their previous actions_."

"_Nor will we_," Thor echoed. "_They will not receive the new bodies you have created for us. We will purge their contamination and allow them to develop from their current physiological level. In addition, they will not be allowed to rise above a certain level within Asgard society…indefinitely._"

"_It's your civilization_."

"_Do you have a recommendation?_" Thor asked.

Ryan hesitated for a moment. "_Actually, I do have another idea…if you're willing?_"

"_Yes?_" Thor asked, curious.

The _Ymir_ arrived at the coordinates an hour before a small Lantean transport vessel dropped out of hyperspace nearby. Thor contacted the vessel and arranged to beam one of its crew aboard.

A small, white-tinged Asgard materialized on the bridge in front of Thor. The massive space dwarfed both of the small aliens, but it was immediately obvious that Thor was the bigger of the two.

"_Greetings. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet_."

"_I am Jevar, 3__rd__ Hierarch of the Vanir_," the sickly alien said as Thor chose to remain seated in his command chair. "_You claimed to have a cure for our illness_," he said, forgoing diplomatic niceties.

"_Indeed we have_," Thor confirmed, "_which we are willing to share_."

"_I'm curious_," Jevar said, not fully accepting what Thor had told him, "_did you discover the source of the degradation?_"

"_We have_," Thor said, standing. "_It is a transdimension lifeform, similar to a single-celled microbe. It has the ability to partially exist in our dimension and latches onto our physiology. The random interaction of the two is the cause of the deterioration of our genetic code_."

"_How did you come by this knowledge?_" Jevar asked.

"_Not through experimentation on Humans_," Thor chastised.

"_We did what we had to in order to survive_," Jevar said, unapologetically. "_You would have doomed our race to extinction out of meaningless sentiment for the Humans._"

Thor shook his head slightly. "_The Ancients taught us better_."

"_And what did it gain them?_" Jevar challenged. "_They too are dead, as we believed you were_."

"_Nearly_," Thor admitted, "_but we found a way to preserve ourselves long enough for help to arrive_."

"_So you didn't come by the solution yourselves_," Jevarr said, partially satisfied. "_Did the Nox finally live up to their reputation?_"

"_Must you be so dismissive of our allies?_" Thor pleaded with him.

"_We have no allies. We need no allies. We must, and will, see to the preservation of our own civilization through whatever means necessary. In the end, only the results are of consequence_, _and only we can secure our own results_."

"_No matter how many Humans you kill?_" Thor argued.

"_Your loyalty to the Ancients and their legacy project has got in the way of your better judgement. You have no cause to shield the Humans. Their lives are of no concern to us, save for the medical insights they might provide, but if what you claim is true we will no longer need them for even that purpose_."

"_Superiority comes with responsibility_," Thor reminded him. "_You have forgotten this, either from your years of isolation or your desperate, convoluted logic. If we are to give you the means to cure your ailment, this philosophy cannot be allowed to persist_."

"_You would hold the cure as leverage against us?_" Jevar said, some small hint of fear in his voice.

"_No, we will not. We offer you the cure freely, as well as provisional reunification. However, others are not so forgiving…_"

Stevenson appeared behind Thor in the background and walked slowly up next to him while eyeing the smaller Asgard.

"_Why is there a Human with you?_" Jevar asked disapprovingly.

Thor looked up at Stevenson briefly then glanced back down at the Vanir. "_Your senses betray you, my wayward brother. He is not Human._"

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest with an extremely displeased look on his face. "Ego a an'quietas. Nu vu'revenir'ni."

Jevar's eyelids blinked a single, meek time. "_Oh shit_."


	5. Chapter 5

The _Ymir_ dropped out of hyperspace alongside the Vanir/Lantean transport over the nameless gas giant that served as their homeworld. No other ships were visible, but according to Jevar there were several grounded beneath the thick clouds where they would be obscured from sensors.

"With your permission?" Jevar asked Thor sheepishly.

Thor nodded and the Vanir activated the ship's communications system. There was a long, pained argument between Jevar and the other Hierarchs that Thor observed from the background. Jevar informed them of the validity of the cure, as well as the other revelations and _complications_. They didn't take the Ancients' demands very well, but in the end they came to the same conclusion that their emissary had…they simply had no choice.

Stevenson had made it abundantly clear that they wouldn't be able to continue their research, and without it they couldn't survive without the cure the other Asgard had already received. The Alterra had also insisted that the Vanir's sovereignty was at an end, and if they ever wanted to regain a measure of autonomy within Asgard society they would only be allowed to do so on an individual basis…after they paid a specified penance.

To that end the _Ymir_ had taken a detour on its way to the Vanir world to borrow a nearby stargate. It had been set up in the main cargo hold where Stevenson was overseeing the recalibrations necessary to link it back into the Pegasus gate network.

After he had finished he returned to the bridge in time to catch the last bits of the Vanir's conversation…which ended rather quickly once they saw for themselves that the Ancient was in fact real. The Hierarchs agreed to his and Thor's demands and activated a tracking beacon so they could locate their surface settlements.

Thor lowered the _Ymir_ into the atmosphere and slowly made the descent through several hundred miles of dense gas until the ship closed within adequate sensor range…amounting to little more than 20 kilometers. Without delay Thor began beaming the 15,000 Vanir aboard his ship directly into the cargo bay where Stevenson waited with an open wormhole…

* * *

Back in Atlantis Elizabeth, Daniel, and Lorne oversaw the relocation of the steady stream of Asgard coming through the gate to a specific section of the city that would become their home up until the time that the Pegasus galaxy was free of the Wraith, Romulus and Remus's forces, and any other threats that might be lurking. Only when the Human populations that the Vanir had previously exploited for the research were finally free would they be allowed to rejoin the rest of the Asgard civilization under Thor's terms.

"What's going on?" Rodney demanded, shuffling his way through the double line of Asgard to get to the Lanteans.

"We're going to have some roommates for a while," Daniel said sarcastically.

"I thought they were dead?"

"So did I," Daniel admitted. "Seems they played a trick on us…rather impressive if you think about it. They get their computer core into our hands, convince everyone they're dead so no one comes looking for them, and hole up until the Alterra resurface and solve their cloning problem."

"Actually," Elizabeth said, cringing, "these aren't those Asgard."

"What?" Daniel and Rodney asked in tandem, glancing at each other in surprise before turning back to Weir.

"These are the Pegasus Asgard," she confirmed.

"The ones who invaded Atlantis?" Lorne chimed in. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Ryan said they'd worked out a deal with the other Asgard to reincorporate them into their civilization after they'd made amends for what they'd done."

Rodney scoffed. "How do they plan to do that?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "He only gave me a brief explanation before sending the first of them through."

Daniel watched as even more continued to come through and Lorne's security forces, mostly replicators, directed them out of the gateroom. "Exactly how many of them are coming?"

"All of them, I assume."

"How many is that?" Rodney asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Beats me."

"Beats you?" Daniel echoed.

"Hey, I just look after the city. The Alterra are the ones in charge."

"That they are," Daniel said, looking none too happy.

"Well as long as they're here," Rodney said, miffed, as he descended the stairs and stood among the flow.

"Excuse me!" he yelled out as the Asgard continued walking by him. "Yes, I'm talking to the little grey ones. I don't suppose any of you are the ones that invaded this city and kidnapped me and my friend a few years ago? Hmmn? Anyone?"

"McKay!" Elizabeth whispered/yelled from the railing.

"It's a fair question!" he argued back.

One of the small aliens stopped beside Rodney and looked up at him and said something pithy in Asgard.

"Was it you!" Rodney accused him. "It was, wasn't it?"

The Asgard looked down and continued on, blending in with the others.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Rodney demanded after a moment's hesitation, but by that time he'd already lost him in the crowd. Undaunted McKay tried to track him down.

"Where'd you go?" he demanded. Suddenly a firm grasp of his arm stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing," Lorne whispered as he pulled him out of the Asgard's path.

"These little buggars almost killed us…not to mention put a nice hole through dozens of levels in the city and, oh yeah, now I remember, caused the stargates to explode."

"I remember," Lorne said. "But even assuming that one was one of them, and I doubt that's really the case, what did you plan on doing with him."

"Oh, I've got some ideas," McKay said, trying to move off, but Lorne jerked him back. "Look, all I planned to do was give him…it…a piece of my mind."

"Don't you have something better to do?" Lorne demanded. "Like maybe get your butt down to the track. You, Jennifer, and Ronon are the only ones that haven't earned your Ancient stripes yet…and coming from someone who's been through the process I can assure you that you'll get a lot more out of the effort than you will chewing out some random Asgard."

"For the record, Ronon doesn't want it," Rodney responded, "and I'm starting to agree with his reasons."

"You're just a coward," Lorne jibbed, letting him go.

"A coward!" Rodney demanded. "What is it exactly that I'm afraid of?"

"Pain," Lorne said succinctly.

"Well… that's probably because it hurts."

"Brilliant statement, Einstein," Lorne said, walking off to attend to his security detail as the number of Asgard continued to rise, seemingly without end.

"I'm not cut out for physical training," Rodney argued, following him back into the gateroom. "I'm a scientist for crying out loud."

Lorne suddenly turned back on him and pointed a finger into his chest. "The tests are for your weaknesses, not your strengths. Now you either get your fat butt out of the way of these Asgard, or I'll have a pair of replicators take you down to the gym and hold you there until you get five miles in."

Rodney's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh no?" Lorne asked, pointing to one of the nearby replicators. "Guard!"

The human form replicator left its post and walked over to him.

"Assign a pair of escorts to Dr. McKay. They are to take him to one of the gymnasiums and confine him there up until the time he has completed five miles of running, as logged in the computer."

"Order acknowledged," the replicator guard said, turning to Rodney. "Please come with me, Dr. McKay."

"You bastard," Rodney said to a smiling Lorne as the replicator saw that McKay wasn't moving and added a gentle push to his verbal command. The Human complied, knowing that the guard would carry him there if necessary, and disappeared down another hallway.

"_That was a little mean_," Elizabeth commented when Lorne rejoined her on the platform. A replacement replicator emerged into the gateroom and took the place of the missing one.

"_He needs a kick in the pants_," Lorne argued. "_I hear he's been giving Janus fits as well_."

"_He warned Rodney that he'd revoke his work pass if his ego continued to exceed the dimensions of his skills_,'" Elizabeth said, quoting the Alterra.

Lorne snickered. "_Sums it up nicely. What's the deal with Keller?_"

Elizabeth glanced at Lorne, then at Daniel who was listening off to the side as he watched the Asgard. "_You both have to promise not to say anything_."

Lorne frowned. "_Sure. What's up?_"

"_Daniel?_"

"_Of course_," he insisted, only half paying attention.

Elizabeth nodded. "_Jennifer has already passed her test, but she doesn't want Rodney to know until he passes his_."

"_Fat chance of that_," Lorne commented. "_Has she already been transformed?_"

"_No. She insisted on waiting for her husband_."

"_Wow_," Lorne commented.

"_I know_," Elizabeth commented.

"_That's an awful lot of Asgard_," Daniel commented as more continued to come through. "_I wonder which ones they are_."

Elizabeth frowned. "_Don't tell me you're holding a grudge?_"

"_I have to agree with Rodney on this one_," the Lantean said. "_They killed thousands, if not millions of people…and they used us to do it._"

"_Please tell me_," Lorne half pleaded, "_that I don't have to worry about you picking a fight?_"

"_You won't_," Daniel said evenly, but his eyes were on the Asgard. "_But don't expect me to be a friendly neighbor_."

"_Fair enough_," Lorne agreed.

"_And you should cut McKay some slack_," Daniel continued. "_Not everyone is going to make the transition in the same timeframe_."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "_Since when did you become a fan of McKay?_"

"_I never said I was a fan_," Daniel said, finally looking away from the Asgard. "_But his whole world up until this point had him as the smartest man around…now he's just one of the peons with outdated knowledge, some of which is flat out wrong, that's formed the basis for his universe. If I'd had the rug pulled out from under me in a similar fashion I'd be shaken up too_."

"_I hadn't thought about it that way_," Elizabeth considered.

"_That all may be true_," Lorne added, "_but he isn't even trying_."

"_He'll find his way eventually_," Daniel said, looking back toward the still incoming Asgard. "_But it has to be his way, not yours_."

"_Wanna put some money on that?_" Lorne asked.

"_We don't use money_," Daniel reminded him.

"_Figure of speech_," Lorne clarified. "_I don't think he'll make it_."

"_He has to look at it as a challenge_," Daniel said slowly, his mind elsewhere. "_When it rubs him that way he won't stop until he succeeds. His ego won't let him_."

"_The only question is_," Elizabeth interrupted, "_how do we get him to look at it that way?_"

"_It's not up to us_," Daniel said, his voice still distance.

Elizabeth hung her head for a moment. "_No, I suppose it's not_."

* * *

The last of the 15,000 Vanir came through the gate along with Stevenson before the wormhole finally shut down over an hour later. After he returned the borrowed gate, Thor was then free to return to Asgard business while Ryan saw to the arrangements for the Vanir's work schedule. Most of them would be tasked with helping the Lanteans establish and run their infrastructure, both within the city and abroad, while others would gather and analyze as much data on the alien species created by Romulus and Remus in preparation for the war that Janus had said would come once the Wraith were defeated.

Still, a few others would be assigned to random tasks as they popped up. Given that all the Vanir were clones, they all possessed some degree of scientific knowledge. This meant that Ryan and Elizabeth now had 15,000 scientists/techs at their disposal. Over the next few days the two leaders would brainstorm other uses for them, including engineering berths on Traveler ships, analysts reexamining Wraith technology for the elusive 'weakness' that the crew of the _Aurora_ had claimed existed, and teachers for the steady flow of Human volunteers arriving on Atlantis and Yavin.

One of these 'teachers' would take Janus's place instructing the small group of Lantean/Pre-Lantean scientists on the finer points of basic physics…including McKay.

Meanwhile Ryan and Sheppard began to prepare their battle plans for the war against the Wraith that they were about to restart.


End file.
